E foi assim que eles se entenderam
by EsterDias
Summary: Quem diria... Mesmo tão incompatíveis, mesmo sendo tão improvável, eles acabaram juntos. Eles se entenderam. Como? Eu posso explicar.
1. Aquele das apresentações

A vida de uma pintura pode ser bastante entediante. Mesmo quando a obra de arte em questão é capaz de falar, ver, ouvir e se relacionar com os indivíduos à sua volta.

Às vezes o tédio é tão grande que leva certas quadro, como a nossa Mulher Gorda, a adquirir habilidades especiais ao longo dos anos. Uma delas é a observação eficiente e a dedução impecável.

Depois de um certo tempo observando adolescentes durante cada segundo de sua vida, Mulher Gorda já havia visto de tudo. Mas nenhum namoro ou qualquer tipo de relação jamais fora tão surpreendente quanto o de James Potter e Lily Evans.

Primeiramente, as personalidades deles eram incompatíveis. James era namorador, exibicionista e, como a ruiva Evans adorava apontar, tinha um ego inflado que só ela era capaz de diminuir -mesmo que minimamente- com sua língua afiada.

Já Lily, era reservada, tímida. Não gostava de exposição - o que se tornava certamente um problema quando James a convidava para sair em frente a todo o salão principal. Além do mais, com o temperamento difícil que Lily possuía, ela dificilmente mudava sua opinião em relação à alguém - e não foi só a Mulher Gorda que considerou o fato um milagre quando ocorrido em relação a James Potter.

Lily também era temerosa que James a tratasse como qualquer uma, que insistisse nela apenas pelo sabor doce que a conquista lhe traria. Mulher Gorda, como observadora fiel, não pode discordar da ruiva no início. Mas em alguns meses, a expressão do garoto já não era a mesma ao olhar para ela, e a sua reação nem de longe tão divertida quando ela o insultava ou dizia que jamais se relacionaria com ele.

E então aconteceu. Fato que, Mulher Gorda poderia apostar, foi decisivo para o entendimento dos jovens.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.** Sim, eu sumi. Sim, eu deletei algumas histórias, porque não conseguiria terminar de qualquer jeito... bem, mas estou de volta, com um pov um tanto quanto... inusitado? Mais capítulos em breve! (Essa fic não vai ficar muito grande, eu prometo). Eu preciso lembrar que reviews fazem bem pro coração?


	2. Assassinato, choro e consolo

Em uma terça-feira qualquer que prometia ser como qualquer outra, vi algo que nunca tinha visto antes. James Potter chorava. Auto, soluçando. Chegou correndo até mim, provavelmente tencionava entrar na sula comunal. Lágrimas corriam livres em seu rosto e pingavam por sua camiseta. Ele realmente não parecia se importar.

Abriu a boca devagar, suponho que para dizer a senha. Mas então ele ouviu a voz _dela._ E de repente pareceu extremamente envergonhado do estado em que se encontrava. Deu alguns passos para trás, até que suas costas encontraram a outra extremidade do corredor. Sentou ali, as costas apoiadas na parede, a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos. Talvez ela não o reconhecesse, não é mesmo?

Mas ela o reconheceu. Saiu da sala comunal, desacompanhada. Assim que botou os olhos no moreno, correu até ele.

"Potter?" ela chamou baixinho, enquanto se ajoelhava de frente para o garoto. "Você se machucou?"

"Eu estou bem." Ele respondeu, a voz quebradiça, abafada pelo tecido da calça que usava. "Por favor, Lily, eu preciso ficar sozinho."

Lily Evans era uma sensata. E seria contra toda a sua sensatez deixar um James Potter que se acabava em lágrimas sozinho em um corredor qualquer. Sentou-se então ao seu lado e ali ficou. Porque, por mais que ela e James não fossem amigos e ela jurasse odiá-lo a maior parte do tempo, ela não tinha um coração de pedra. Obviamente, ver o garoto que supostamente se importava com ela mais do que qualquer um - como ele a lembrava todas as vezes que a chamava para uma volta em Hogsmead - chorar daquele jeito, mexia com ela, de alguma maneira que ela desconhecia e, devo admitir, eu também.

"Estou falando sério. Não precisa ficar aqui."

"Estou falando sério." ela imitou o tom dele. "Não precisa se fazer de forte o tempo todo."

Diante disso, ele não disse nada. Apoiou a cabeça na parede, fechou os olhos e continuou chorando.

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou, a voz quase inaudível.

O diálogo que segue é um relato aproximado da realidade. Aqueles dois falaram tão baixo que não sei se consegui distinguir todas as sílabas. Foi algo parecido com...

"Meus pais. Eles eram aurores... estavam em uma missão. Lord Voldemort..."

"Eles estão... bem?"

Ele sorriu, triste. "Mortos."

* * *

><p>Admito que não tenho muita noção de tempo. Por isso, não seu quanto tempo eles permaneceram ali, ela o confortando e ele chorando baixinho no ombro dela. Sei apenas que, em algum momento, Lily levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que ele fizesse o mesmo.<p>

"Há quanto tempo você não dorme?"

"Algumas noites"

"Venha" ela disse, puxando-o pela mão. "Você _precisa_ de uma boa noite de sono. Ficar acordado não vai te ajudar em nada, eu garanto."

"Sim senhora."

E os dois entraram pelo buraco do retrato.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.** Estou de volta! Mas não por muito tempo :( Aulas voltando, tempo para escrever limitado. É. Eu vou _tentar_ postar mais um ou dois capítulos até terça - não prometo nada.  
>Mais uma coisa: pra quem me perguntou lá no tumblr (link no meu profile): não, eu não quero deixar a história muito mais longa. E o anônimo fofo que perguntou (também lá no tumblr) quando se passa a história: no sétimo ano da Lily e do James em Hogwarts.<p>

É isso! Muuuito obrigada pra quem leu, quem favoritou


	3. Falsos ditados, histórias de verdade

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens utilizados nesse história pertencem a J. K. Rowling.  
>Censura: K<p>

Capítulo 03 - Falsos ditados, histórias de verdade

* * *

><p>Já ouviu aquele ditado "é da tristeza que surge a felicidade"? É claro que não, Mulher Gorda ouviu isso de um garotinho do segundo ano que passava por ali. Mas acabou tendo um fundo de verdade, esse senteça inventada.<p>

Dois meses após a morte dos pais de James Potter, o garoto praticamente não era mais visto desocupado. Dividia seu tempo entra dormir, comer, estudar e, é claro, dar atenção à nova namorada.

Os dois eram um casal e tanto, era necessário adimitir. Um casal singular. É claro, ainda eram ouvidos os gritos irritados de Lily. Algo como "James Potter, não me irrite, estou te avisando!" ou "Pelo amor de Merlin, como você consegue arrastar esse seu ego enorme por aí!". James adorava ver a ruiva irritada.  
>Mas agora também eram ouvidos gritos masculinos. Algo como "Lily Evans, faça o favor de me explicar por que Frank Longbottom estava sorrindo tanto para você hoje nas aulas de poções!" ou "Pelo amor de Merlin, você diz que vai sair para o Três Vassouras com alguns 'amigos' e eu devo 'ficar okay' com isso"? Ela adorava ver o lado ciumento de James.<p>

Ainda sim, quando não estava brigando, James estava dizendo à garota o quão bonita ela podia ser, e Lily, corando diante dos comentário do rapaz.

E não há como negar, a escola ficou significativamente mais silenciosa quando esses dois se formaram e seguiram com suas vidas. E então o castelo ficou monótono por algum tempo.

A agitação foi voltar somente quando um garotinho de cabelos escuros extremamente indomado e olhos de um verde selvagem entrou em Hogwarts. Mas isso é outra história.

* * *

><p>Eaí, povo. Fim. Eu estava pretendendo elaborar um pouco mais a fic, maaaaas, vocês sabem como é, aulas, provas e essas coisas ("essas coisas" lê-se: preguiça). Eu achei melhor deixar a fic curtinha e mais simples do que deixá-la inacabada por muito tempo. Então ficamos por aqui.<br>Antes que você me pergunte "_quando você vai postar uma nova fic?_", a resposta é, eu não sei. Quando der tempo, quando eu sentir vontade, quando tiver ideias novas.

Então é isso, até mais c:  
>Quem quiser conversas comigo -será que alguém quer conversar comigo? -, o link do meu tumblr tá ali no perfil. Beijinhos :3<p> 


End file.
